bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Acceptance: Magical Understanding
Innumerable streams of radiant energy danced around as he meditated and listened for the small and still voices that spoke to him. Tales of humor, sadness, love, revenge and everything in between flowed through his mind and into his inner self. How he had ignored these voices in a vain and relatively pointless attempt to gain his family's acceptance. Ultimately, other beings such as his younger friend and even the accomplished scientist Taiga Jinkō had showed him to futility of his ways and opened his eyes to an art, no, to an entire world that he had purposely closed his mind off from. He smirked to himself as he could almost thank them had he not wanted to hear their boasting. Dressed within his own custom forged Kidō armor, Gekkō sat comfortably as he took in the knowledge that was being instilled into him from numerous soul fragments. "Hmmm...this is peculiar." A certain man wearing spectacles questioned as he walked across the area with streams of energy converging into a single direction. "Ah, of course. Someone must be engaging in meditation and communication with the fragmented wills of the reishi within the atmosphere." Taiga deduced given his Kidō prowess — he appeared to be taking a vacation from his standard duties. "However..." The man had added to his conclusive statement, "Who else is capable of such a feat within the Soul Society?" He continued to walk forward, concentrating as he found the source of energy that the reishi gravitated towards before chuckling to himself. "Looks like he's found himself. I suppose I should also experiment with the man's mastery of the art that I have deconstructed for countless years." Taiga proceeded to follow the currents of reishi surrounding him, knowing full well they would lead to the location he desired to go to. Gekkō sensed the regal and commanding coming from a mile away, hence why he was reminded of the man earlier. He may be a little surprised that Gekkō was using Kidō at the current level in such a short amount of time; which was only two years. However, Gekkō was not going to break his trance-like state just yet, there were a few more secrets he wanted to divulge first. "Ah, here you are...Kirameki." The Captain of the Twelfth Division had stated, perceiving Gekkō's trance-like state as nothing more than something to experiment on. "My..." The man inquired, "It appears you have gone and made yourself in tune with the reishi in the atmosphere. How amusing, given your plight only two years prior." Taiga scoffed at the man, despite possessing some level of admiration for his skill. "However...I hope you realize the consequences of your actions, Kirameki." Despite the almost foreboding tone Taiga upheld, his body language suggested something else entirely; his fingers stroking his chin, his eyes locked onto Gekkō's interactions with the spiritual energy around him. It was rather amusing, both of these men, masters in a single field, had expressed such stark differences in views. Taiga only saw Kidō as an experiment, something to understand and apply in beneficial ways, whereas Gekkō saw it as a comrade in arms, communicating with the very energy he wished to employ for murderous purposes. These men, despite being on the open grasses lying outside of the Seireitei, underneath the blazing sun and clear skies, were oblivious to their environment, focusing on two completely different, and yet, the exact same thing. Gekkō's eyes slid open at hearing the man's voice. In order to pay his respects, he stood to his feet and saluted him. "'Allo, Jinkō. What can I do now that you grace me with your presence?" He spoke in a rather regal form of manner, as the insignia of the Kirameki Clan, showing his ascension to Head of the clan. "What happened to you? Your tone is far less desperate than it was previously." Taiga noticed immediately prior to laying his eyes upon the Kirameki Clan symbol. "Ah, so that's the case. Congratulations on your ascension. It looks like your acceptance was the only thing necessary." Taiga sighed out loud, remembering the duo's previous encounter and laughing slightly. "So, Kirameki, what sort of exercise are you practicing at this moment?" Gekkō looked down at his left hand's palm. Numerous waves of energy shined brightly with their own vivid colors. "Taiga," He breathed. "This Reishi, it's....it's alive." Gekkō marveled as a child did at almost everything they saw. "I can hear and see and feel them. It's like they're crying out to me. Lost souls seeking to be led. I can see into their past lives: Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy. Their memories and knowledge are laid prostrate before me. Do you know what this means?" "It means you will soon be overwhelmed if you don't understand what you're dealing with, Kirameki." Taiga bluntly responded, looking once more at the reishi surrounding him. "Let me see if you possess the intelligence to understand why I am warning you at this very moment." Slight cracks in Gekkō's previously stoic demeanor could be seen, if only momentarily. Truly, the constant outpouring of knowledge into his mind was beginning to overwhelm him little by little. But, he would not let Taiga or anyone else see that. He had just now learned to stop seeking everyone's acceptance. Ridicule from his family at not being able to handle this truly awesome power was all he needed. "No! I can handle them, I will learn all of them by name, bear their struggle and carry their crosses. So many of them are tormented, crying out for help! I will save them! I have to..." Gekkō pronounced as he was finally brought to his knees under he weight of the soul he was carrying. However, he would not stay there for long, as it would seem as though the souls that he carried within himself where beginning to align themselves. Their wills where becoming one, under Gekkō's sovereign leadership. They were submitting to him, not forcefully but willfully. They trusted him to lead them. Now, with a clear mind, Gekkō stood back to his feet. A shining glimmer in his eyes would alert Taiga of his new mind set. No longer the unstable boy seeking acceptance and the like, but a man who would lead those who entrusted themselves to him to the promised land. "You will save them. And what will you do about Soul Society, Kidō Corps Commander?" Taiga questioned and in his gaze lied the harshness of a Captain of the Gotei 13. "It is remarkable, really," Taiga began to speak once more, "It is remarkable that you've managed to have your soul so attuned to those around you. But understand, for a moment, that if you cannot even bear the weight of the soul fragments that live in this one, small, area...how will you give the entire world's populace of reishi salvation? Will you forget the Soul Society that you vowed to protect along with your family because your reishi has become more important? Are fragmented beings really worth your attention right now, Kirameki!?" Taiga's anger was evident. The man was enlightened, but at the same time, he was a goddamned fool for believing in the ideals of a hero. "We're Gods of Death, Kirameki. We're not Gods of Salvation." Gekkō's own anger was sparked. "I will not forget my family nor what I have sworn to protect, Jinkō. I will not neglect anyone or anything that has put its trust in me. I'm not doing this alone anymore, I have these souls standing by my side waiting for me to lead them into a better future that they never had. I..noe..WE will bring salvation with our own arms to this dying world. You say that we are Gods of Death and not of Salvation, so what is it that YOU fight for, Taiga!?" "What do I fight for?" Taiga laughed as he realized the extent of Gekkō's resolve. "I fight for...progression. I fight for the progression of Soul Society by my own hands. With that progression will come to the acknowledgement of my capabilities and, in turn, my immortality in the world. I fight for my name to become immortal in the world, even if my body and spirit have corroded away into nothingness." Taiga hadn't told anyone his ambitions in what appeared to be...centuries. What prompted him to do so now? He wouldn't understand, not yet. "If you believe those souls are going to be any use to you...then come, prove it to me: Kidō Corps Commander Gekkō Kirameki." Gekkō took a martial arts stance that would seem all to familiar to Taiga. The energy streams all concentrated into his back, giving him a flame-like appearance. Before Taiga could comprehend what was going on, six enclosed around the 12th Division's Captain's torso while a erupted down from the heavens as though it where some form of Divine Punishment. Such a combination would not kill Taiga, of course. But it would be more than enough to get Gekkō's point across. Taiga knew precisely what was coming and awaited it with glee. As soon as the two spells had attempted to enclose him, Taiga responded adequately, though it would appear as if he did nothing at all. Using his as a conduit for its direction, Taiga managed to release an from his entire body. Bearing the properties of his reiatsu, it formed as a dark blue outline of kinetic energy that, as soon as it made contact with the incoming spells, forced them to explode with the sheer force that accompanied the spell, leaving the supposedly superior spells tattered as his spiritual energy wove into their very constructs through Taiga's intricate control, all the while staring at Gekkō in the eye. "Is this all you can do, Kidō Corps Commander?" Taiga scoffed, using the said explosions and, with but a snap of his fingers, converted the energy from the explosions into, what appeared to be, four . Taiga had proceeded to snap his arm into place as his index finger was directed towards Gekkō's being, using this very somatic motion to direct the crimson orbs of energy in Gekkō's direction, their speed following suit as they intended to explode directly on both his arms and legs simultaneously. Taiga made the gravest of mistakes when he chose to insert his reiatsu into Gekkō's Kidō; underestimating Gekkō's ability to conceal one spell within another. The spell of which he did so was an extremely versatile one as he was able to use it without harming his other attacks. As soon as Taiga sought to take "Control" of the spell's very constructs a appeared to crack and finally broke within the midst of Taiga's reiatsu. However, that would not be the end of the act , as a erupted outwards, eradicating from existence any opposition that came from Taiga's aforementioned or thereafter actions. Gekkō returned Taga's own stare right back at him. "I will show you what we are capable of, 12 Division Captain, Jinkō."